


Happy Birthday, Mullet

by AceStars182



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Drunk Lance, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith's Birthday Week 2017, M/M, dear god help me, drunk keith, im too far into fanfic writing i need to sleep but im catering to the masses now, oooooooof, this shit's lit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceStars182/pseuds/AceStars182
Summary: Happy birthday, Kieth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Just an excuse to make a drunk AU)





	Happy Birthday, Mullet

Lance stepped out of his car, the sharp October breeze kept his head cleared and away from thinking about the things he wanted to do tonight. He crossed the street and entered the club where the music was pulsing violently. Looking around he immediately spotted the rest of the gang at a table towards the back. Crossing the sea of dancing bodies, he settled down in the empty seat across from Keith.

“Happy birthday, Mullet!” Lance called over the noise.

Keith smiled in response causing Lance’s heart to race.

“How does it feel to finally be legal?” Hunk asked, referring to him finally being 21.

Keith laughed and held up his bottle of beer, though there wasn’t much missing from it. “Feels great!”

The loud music drowned out most attempts at conversation so instead, Keith, Shiro, and Allura ordered drinks for everyone except Pidge. Although a few months over 18 she still refused to touch alcohol in favor of some sort of energy drink that Hunk had created a while back.

Two beers later, Lance felt the room sway a little as he stood up from his seat. He was starting to hit his limit faster than he expected, but at least Keith was still in his sights. The birthday boy himself was currently taking a shot of something Lance guessed was something heavier than Keith had expected. Lance took a step forward and clutched the table, attempting to steady himself.

“Lance,” Keith slurred from only a few feet away. No matter how intoxicated Lance was, he always knew how far away Keith always seemed to be. “You wanna dance?”

“Hell yeah!” was out of his mouth before he could even register the fact that he was about to _dance_ with _Keith_.

He somehow managed to grip Lance’s hand and gently pulled him towards the dance floor. Lance was put through years of dance school during his younger years so when it came to dancing, Lance was the man. He squeezed the hand that Keith was still holding, and spun the boy in front of him. Keith giggled when Lance pulled him into his side, making Lance blush whether or not he could register how much he loved this.

_I’m dancing with Keith. This must be a pipe dream come true._

“I mean you’re right about one thing,” Keith said, his dancing coming to a halt along with the music.

“And which one would that be?” he said, putting on the same flirtatious air he’s used on girls countless times.

Keith shrugged with a lopsided smile, “We’re dancing, right?” They both laughed, thinking it was funnier than what it was. “But this isn’t a pipe dream.”

“Oh? How do you know that?” Lance charmed.

“Cause if it were a dream I couldn’t do this.”

Keith put a hand to Lance’s waist and another around his neck as he pushed his lips to Lance’s. Still not being able to register everything, he instantly returned the kiss without hesitation or knowledge of what was happening. Lance tasted the bitter alcohol on Keith’s tongue fleetingly as Keith backed off as soon as the music started back up again.

A faster song played now. This one was a favorite of Lance’s so he kicked his dance moves up a notch. Lance twirled quickly, grabbing Keith’s hands. He pushed him out to arm’s length and then pulled him in as close as he could, smirking in his face before pushing him back again in time to the beat. He let go of one hand, dipping Keith quickly before bringing him back up to pull him to him again.

Keith put a hand on Lance’s lower back and pulled his body closer to him. Lance was certainly surprised but he definitely didn’t want this to stop. “When did you get so forward?” Lance charmed.

Keith smirked, “That last shot really got to me huh?”

Lance smiled and brought their lips together again, but this time for longer. After the first few Kisses, they both wanted to take it at least outside so the others wouldn’t be able to witness their indecency. Tripping back to the table hand in hand, Lance leaned over the table and finished off Hunk’s drink before stating that they were leaving.

“Use protection!” Pidge shouted over the music. Lance glanced at Keith, thinking he’d be as red as his jacket, but on the contrary he was laughing and nodding along with whatever she said next. Shiro was talking to Allura and gave no fucks about what was going on with the boys while Hunk was still laughing at Pidge’s outburst.

“You ready, Loverboy?” Keith asked, pulling him along.

Lance rolled his eyes jokingly. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?” he said, referring to the nickname Coran had given him a while back.

“Nope!”

“Then let’s go, Mullet!”

And with that, they headed to Keith’s apartment, not far from the club so they wouldn’t have to drive anywhere with the way they are. They fumble to the elevator where Keith barely pushes the correct floor number before Lance is on him. Hands on bodies and lips on lips, jaws, necks, and he would have gone father had the elevator not stopped and opened. But once again they stumbled out and into Keith’s apartment where he slammed Lance against the door, locking it and pushing himself up against Lance.

 _“Woah,”_ Lance breathed with a smirk. “Didn’t know you were the aggressive type, though I should have guessed.”

Keith chuckled and went back to kissing Lance, putting a hand under his shirt while Lance grabbed at Keith’s hair, pulling gently whenever Keith hit a sweet spot. Things were starting to get loud as Keith pulled Lance off the door and into his bedroom as they stripped their shirts, leaving them both in just jeans.

Keith pushed Lance down on the bed and straddled him, adding weight on his groin and causing Lance to moan. Even with his head swimming, he could vividly feel the way Keith tugged at his jeans begging to get them off. Lance obliged, slipping them off easily in favor of just his boxers with a steadily growing tent. Keith stared hungrily before going back to Lance’s lips, sliding his tongue in and out in a teasing way that left Lance wanting more.

Lance bit Keith’s lip lightly, earning a moan from the boy above him. Lance smirked against the kiss as he bit down again, a little harder this time. Keith reacted the same, but quickly pulled back from his mouth and kissed a line across his jaw and down his neck to the sweet spot on his collarbone where he bit and sucked until a few hickeys formed. Lance moaned deeply when Keith started palming him through his boxers and managed to get Keith out of his jeans.

Keith kissed his way down Lance’s stomach and kissed his hip before pulling down his boxers and swallowing him whole. Lance had one hand gripping the sheets while the other was threaded in Keith’s hair as he bobbed up and down his shaft. Keith looked up at Lance while he licked the tip, making Lance shudder with pleasure.

The sounds coming from Lance were now only gasps of pure heaven all caused by Keith’s mouth. The coiling sensation started in the pit of his stomach so he pulled Keith’s hair a little more to warn him, but Keith kept on him and swallowed everything Lance let out with a deep moan. Lance looked down at Keith’s smirk and noticed that Keith was jacking off like he thought Lance wouldn’t help him out.

He pushed Keith over until he was finally on top with a hand on Keith’s chest, and another on his member. He starting jacking him off to an uneven beat, teasing him until he came a little later. And then they just looked at each other. Lying on their sides and staring at each other’s sweat covered faces. Drunk off their asses and they were so _aware_ of what just happened and so aware of how happy they were. Keith was smiling like an idiot even though he was exhausted was simply waiting for sleep to take him away from his amazing reality.

“Happy birthday, Mullet,” Lance said, kissing Keith’s forehead and intertwining their fingers.

_Happy birthday indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> HahaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OKay so i started this before i knew Keith's birthday and like, woah. I got the month right for sure and like oof I shouldn't be surprised seeing as I'm literally part psychic (meaning i fuck around with tarot cards bc it runs in the family and its cool)


End file.
